ghost_in_hamletfandomcom-20200214-history
Different Representation of Ghost and It's signaficant
"Costumes are the first impression that you have of the character before they open their mouth - it really does establish who they are", Collen Atwood, this quotation proved that a person can be determined by the way they dress. There are different version of Hamlet translated into movie. In each of themoview the King Hamlet ghost was portrait in different ways in different costumes. The ghost appeared in the beginning of the scene 1, act 1 to the guards Barnado, Francisco , Marcellus, and Haratio. Among varieties of representaion of ghost only four different forms of how the ghost was illustrate in the three movies and a play will be discuss in the paragraph below. In the movie that was released in 1996 and directed by Kenneth Branagh, Brian Blessed act as the ghost of Hamlet Hamlet. He appeared everytime wearing armor. When the ghost show himself to the guards at night in the first scene he was staning in the sky in his armor, a fair and a warlike form. Every costumes symlolize something unique. Seeing the ghost wearing armor give us the idea that the ghost is powerful which can relate to the power that the ghost had as a King during his life time. His eyes were also red which shows that the King is in great anger and that he is seeking for somthing to be done. In this version of the movie, the ghost of King Hamlet acted violently to his son young Hamlet when he brought him into the wilderness to speak to him. In the second version, unlikely from the movie directed by Kenneth Branagh the ghost appeared in an angelic form, wearing a white robe. In this movie, rather than appearing to young Hamlet outside the buidling he appeared to young Hamlet inside the building in the corridor. In the bible, white rode is wear when taking Baptisma to represent holiness of God. Also in Reveletion white robe symbolize a special life that is given from God, "book of revelation teaches that a christian's life of good deeds is represented by the symbolism of white robe" (http://reluctant-messenger.com/reincarnation-revelation-1.htm). According to the time era it is clear that King Hamlet was Christian. In this version, King Hamlet wore a white robe which give us the idea that King Hamlet may be a good spirit, but in the same time it arise that question that 'would an angel seek for revenge?'. Similarly, in the stage performance of Hamlet, the ghost was wearing a white robe; therefore, this has similar interpretation about the ghost of Hamlet. In the third version of the movie which is the oldest version amonng these four, the ghost was portrayed by wearing a black robe. In here, the ghost resembled a demon form because of costume. In Biblical dictionary it says that the black colour is the colour of sorrow and mourning. This give us the idea that may be it is true that the King Hamlet is in purgatory as he mention it when he speak to young Hamlet in Act 1, Scene 5'', 9-14. '' " I am thy father's spirit, Doom'd for a certain term to walk the night, '' ''And for the day confin'd to fast in fires, '' ''Till the foul crimes done in my days of nature Are burst and purg'd away. But that I am forbid To tell the secret of my prison house" (Hamlet: 1,5,9-14) King Hamlet reveal his existence in existence in purgartory to his son young Hamlet. By the costume, it is easy to recognize that the King is not in a good place. Although the ghost appeared in a demon form, there are more father and son connection in this version compare to the movie directed by Kenneth Branagh. This version of the movie involved with emotional relection and different interpretaion about the ghost according to it's fatherly like behaviour. This version of the Hamlet was film more of an ancient which can be relate to the time period Shakespeare had written Hamlet. In all the different versions of Hamlet, the appearance of the ghost is not the same which lead into different interpretation fo the character.